


after the revolution

by Serie11



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Canon, Reflection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: She never wanted to fall in love.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	after the revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



She never wanted to fall in love.

Her dreams are haunted by twisting darkness, the squeaking of rats and the fading out gasps of her siblings, and her waking hours are filled with creating corpses for the crows to peck at. She should have no time in between, and even if she did, surely she doesn’t deserve such an emotion to be reciprocated. Even so, she sees hints of it in Byleth’s movements, her eyes, how she leaves gifts where on she will find them, how she always ensures that her favourite meals are prepared for them to eat together.

Byleth’s hand is held out, and she takes it, leading them both forward to the castle parapet. Enbarr is breathtaking under a night sky spotted with stars. She has never allowed herself to be bought, but she might sell herself to see Byleth smile like this again. She has been planning this war for so long that she doesn’t know what to do now that it’s over. Her first revolution has succeeded – it’s time to start the next one, to convince the nobles to step down, to organise a fair and just system to take their place. An enormous undertaking.

She doesn’t know if Byleth will stay by her side – even though she hopes for it, longs for it. Byleth deserves this choice, when so little have been given before. Even if they do part ways, she is capable and daring and will succeed at whatever policy she inflicts upon the people, at whatever decisions she will make. She might just be lonely, but no one would know that besides herself. After all, she has always been alone.

Byleth tilts her head, hair blue instead of white, and Edelgard sees a question in her eyes; one she’s happy to answer.


End file.
